


With Your Kindness by Helens78

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men First Class - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hair, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Sleepiness, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Cerebro takes a lot out of Charles; a warm bath complete with washing his hair feels like the least Erik can do, but if it's all he can offer, he will.





	With Your Kindness by Helens78

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Your Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220134) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [With Your Kindness by Helens78](http://archiveofourown.org/works/220134?view_adult=true)  
**Length** : 0:09:32  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/With%20Your%20Kindness%20by%20Helens78.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
